Crispy
by BaraAoba
Summary: Calor, compras, incesto. Oneshot rápido y conciso.


Como si no fuera suficiente, hacía un calor sofocante, pero ni así Sly accedió a quitarse la casaca llena de electricidad por tomar sol ¿Cuánto hacían? ¿Unos treinta y tres grados? Probablemente, pero Sly lo sentía como el infierno mismo.

El alivio al fín llegó cuando la puerta automática se abrió y frente a él un golpe de aire acondicionado frío le azotó para refrescar su cara roja y sudorosa. La mano de su hermano, fría como la de un muerto, pasó a limpiar ese sudor de la frente que ocultaba su flequillo.

El gran panorama de ese sábado era ir al centro comercial; la atracción principal de las familias de clase media a baja que iban a matar sus neuronas vitrineando con sus hijos malcriados a cuestas. Y aunque ellos dos estaban lejos de ser una familia de ese tipo, Sei deseaba con toda su alma recorrer las tiendas y llenarse los brazos con bolsas ¿Quién más podía acompañarlo? Sly estaba allí a regañadientes, pero el aire acondicionado lo valía. De lo contrario estaría asándose en el suelo si pretendía salir con amigos. Además; Sei se veía genuinamente feliz de salir con el hermano incomprendido del rebaño ¿Cómo iba a negarle ese deseo cuando le repetía lo agradecido que estaba a cada momento? Aunque Sly no estaba seguro de que saldría con él otra vez, es decir… Era vergonzoso, en todos los sentidos ¿Era necesario que le tomara de la mano para no perderse?

Como si no fuera suficiente, Sei insistía en comprarle ropa a su hermano, pero ni así Sly accedió a quitarse la casaca vieja y llena de electricidad para probarse las lindas camisetas que habían escogido para él con tanto cariño. Pero Sei sabía… Por eso lo había arrastrado a un vestidor privado, y aun así Sly terco como mula, se rehusaba a quitarse la ropa. Desnudarse era el infierno mismo para Sly.

Pero Sei era consciente, y sabía

Él sabía

Por lo mismo le persuadió con paciencia hasta que él mismo se encargó de levantarle la camiseta con la cautela y respeto más sensible que podía tener respecto al cuerpo de su hermano. Sly insistía en que no lo hiciera, pero sus brazos estaban flojos y sueltos, listos para deslizar las mangas de sus ropas por ellos, y así ocurrió. Al final, tanta resistencia no era nada más que un show.

Unas líneas escribiéndose en la piel de Sly se reflejaban frente al espejo. Profundas cicatrices que surcaban su pecho y deformaban su piel como si alguien hubiera hecho una carnicería allí y luego cosido apresuradamente. Estaban rojas, profundas e inflamadas. Frescas.

La mano fúnebre de su hermano descansó entre medio de las dos para no provocar dolor al rozarlas. La enajenación que la cara de Sly irradiaba al ver esa imagen de él, tenía el ambiente hecho una cripta de silencio, pero lejos de sentir incomodidad, era un momento de intimidad entre él y su hermano mayor.

Como si no fuera suficiente, debía cargar con casi todas las compras de su hermano ¿Cómo dejarlo llevar tanto peso? Eso lo llevaría al cielo en dos segundos, y Sly se rehusaba a que su gemelo pusiera un pie de nuevo en el hospital.

La recompensa de todo era sentarse unos minutos a comer pastel y observar a la escandalosa gente que no dejaba de circular por los patios de comida con sus escandalosos niños y su mal gusto. No le agradaba tanta aglomeración pero Sei era tan callado y tranquilo que estar con él se sentía como si el tiempo se detuviera alrededor de ambos, y era algo que se agradecía entre tanto bullicio. Cualquiera diría que eran un par de aburridos, pero simplemente no iban con la corriente del resto. Y así, casi en silencio el tiempo pasó hasta que afuera a penas y se veía el sol esconderse; Sly aprovechaba que Sei era una soberana tortuga comiendo y se quedó descansando el estómago con su cuerpo todo lacio en la silla.

Bien era sabido, que entre ambos había algo más que un asunto de hermanos.

El nivel de complicidad que escondían era suficiente para sacar conclusiones.

Sin embargo, Sei era tan discreto que hacía como si nada nunca ocurriera.

Sly era tan 'listo' que hacía como si nada nunca pasara.

Y aunque no dijeran una palabra, bastaba una mirada de Sly para saber qué quería en ese momento.

Como si no fuera suficiente, debía acompañar a su hermano al baño; esta vez era Sei quien debía obedecer, y entre tanto silencio pronto se vio forzado dentro de un habitáculo; Su gemelo aguardaba bajándose el cierre de la casaca por el creciente calor. Lo siguiente que cayó al suelo fueron sus pantalones y las rodillas de Sei, quien sin protestar dedicó su atención a deshacerse de la ropa interior que escondía los genitales de su hermano.

Las manos de Sly atrajeron gentilmente la negra cabeza a su intimidad, entre tanto apoyaba su muscular pierna en el hombro de su hermano, el mismo que sin pudor ahora usaba su lengua como instrumento de caricias para los labios de esa zona.

Era un momento tan indecente, tan inapropiado de hacer en un baño público, pero a ninguno de los dos le importaba, porque sabían que nunca más verían a las personas que pasaran por allí. Por suerte el baño parecía estar vacío en ese momento, instancia que Sly aprovechó para ser más ruidoso y lascivo, sentándose en la boca de su hermano para que hiciera el trabajo que tan bien sabía hacer.

Por otra parte, abajo, entre sus piernas estaba Sei haciendo lo posible para permanecer discreto y concentrado. Sabía bien lo que a su hermano le gustaba y por ello centró su atención en el clítoris de él, el cual chupaba impetuosamente. Sabía lo mucho que le gustaba lo rudo y lo fácil que era hacerlo acabar.

Pero lo que ignoraba, es que esta vez sería más rápido que de costumbre ¿Estar en público sería algún otro de sus fetiches? Ni idea, pero Sly había dejado un desastre en su boca, y ahora le tomaba por los cabellos mientras exponía su cavidad entre el vello azul, listo para poner la guinda sobre el pastel.

—Salud~ —Dijo Sly en un suspiro, feliz en éxtasis y el rostro de Sei se bañó en la abundancia de líquido que liberaba su cuerpo en el orgasmo.

* * *

><p>[Notas finales]<p>

Pequeño corto y sin mucho sentido. Sly como trans masculino para refrescar un poco.


End file.
